Fire Signs and Blue Eyes
by Blondie-Fitzherbert
Summary: She grabbed his arm and pulled him onto a hug. Leo froze, not sure what to do. Thalia's arms wrapped around him and she dug her face into his shoulder. He smelled like a strange mix of gasoline and tobasco sauce. As well as camp fire smoke. He was warm, but not too hot. It was probably the nicest feeling in the world. Rated T for Violence and Deaths.
1. you come around and the armor falls

**AN: So Taylor Swift's new song came out 'State of Grace' and it automatically made me think of Thaleo, it fits so perfectly even the name. I just love it so much. It gave me the insperation to write them a fic. So here's a little fic for them. My theory is that The next book is about the big prophecy and the last one will be about the battle between Camp Halfblood and Camp Jupiter. It takes place after the quest and during the battle of the camps. I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, The Heroes of Olympus, or State of Grace. **

Thalia sprinted down the busy streets of New York City, her heart in her throat but she tried to keep herself calm in front of her huntresses. The Roman's had attacked Camp Halfblood, why hadn't Lady Artemis informed her sooner? So she wouldn't be bustling down the streets looking an idiot with a bunch of girls dressed in silver parka's. Armed with silver bows and fiece glares at any boy who looked there way.

Of couse Thalia didn't know what they saw, maybe a pack of cheerleaders or a jogging team.

Finally she found her way to the bus stop, she pulled some normal money from her leather jacket pocket. She always carried it around, just in case. She took the girls to rest for a bit. She needed to make a call. Well an iris message. She dug deeper into her pocket and pulled out one golden drachma, greek money. She looked around, she needed some source of water. She looked down at the puddles conviently by her feet from the latest New York City rain. She flipped the coin and let it submerge it's self into the puddle of dirty street water.

"Oh Goddess Iris please accept my offering." she first spoke, her voice wavering not sure if the message would go through. After all the gods had much better things to be doing then answering her call, they currently had the crisis of the Roman Camp and the Greek Camp declaring war.

She thought for a moment of who she should call. She knew her brother and Percy were probably fighting off some sort of monster and Annabeth and Piper fighting at there sides. She decided for that moment the perfect person to call. Someone who probably would be happy to see her. Not that her brother and her friends wouldn't but he would be able to tell her the information she needed to know. Where they were and when they would be getting back to camp.

"Leo Valdez. The Argo 2." she waited as the puddle slowly disolved and a muddled picture of a young curly haired boy appeared, his face covered in grease and sweat. His brown eyes looking every which way and his hands on what looked like a Wii remote. He looked very stressed and under pressure. Because of his fire powers Thalia wasn't sure if this was the best time to be calling him. She hesatated for a moment, trying to figure out what to say. "Leo!" she finally exclaimed. Leo didn't even look down at her. "Leo Valdez!" she yelled ugently. He didn't even blink. She finally musted up all the voice she could, ignoring the strange stares she was getting from the other people at the bus stop and shouted, "HOT HEAD." at the top of her lungs.

Leo glanced down from his work, a tiny voice breaking into his mess of thoughts. And his eyes looked down at his glass of water. There clear as glass, the dazzling Thalia Grace. Jason's beautiful huntress sister. he choked for a moment, his brain freezing for a moment trying to figure out why Thalia was in his water glass and then he remembred. Iris messaging.

"Leo, thank gods." Thalia let out a sigh of relief. Leo felt like he was about to explode, Thalia Grace was relieved to see him. He had to be dreaming.

"Thalia." he managed to stutter, he almost forgot where he was for a moment and remembered the ship. He was steering it. He looked back up at his computer screen for a moment checking that everything was fine and then hit auto pilot. He looked back down at the glass.

"Is everyone alive over there?" Thalia asked. Leo grimanced for a moment and Thalia took that as a bad sign. She knew that only three could ever return from a quest and there were seven people over there. Seven. Though once Percy went on a quest with four people and everyone came back alive, just at different times. "Sorry, bad question." Thalia fumbled over her words for a moment before decided it was best just to get to the point.

"I'm assuming you know about the Roman's attacking camp?" Thalia questioned Leo and he nodded, wiping some sweat off his face with the sleeve of his army jacket. "Yeah, they gave us some hell and attacked the agro before we left for Rome. Did Reyna try to slow them down?" Leo asked. He took the water glass and moved over to the edge of the ship, leaning against the rail keeping him from falling into the gloomy sky. "Reyna?" Thalia have him a confused look, raising one eyebrow. Leo realized that Thalia probably didn't know about Reyna, or Octavian, or anyone over at Camp Angry Pants. "Sorry, I forgot you don't really know anything." Leo said sheepishly. "Yeah, that's why I need you to catch me up."

Leo bit his lip, he didn't have enough drachma's in the world to catch Thalia up on all the stuff that went down during the quest. "It's a long story." he sighed.

Thalia felt agravation build up inside of her. She took a deep breath, noticing a few electict bolts flickering at her finger tips. She had to calm down. "Okay, where are you right now?" she glanced back at her huntresses who were lounging around on the bus benches, they looked up at Thalia expectently. Each piecing pair of immortal eyes staring her down. She felt the hair on the back of neck stand up.

Leo walked back over to the computer montor, he clicked the mouse and pulled up the map and radar. "Right over New York, we're flying into Manhattan as we speak." Thalia glanced up. "Do you happen to be by any bus stops?"

Leo clicked a few more buttons and zoomed in on the map. "Yeah, why?"

Thalia grinned one of her wicked grins. Her eyes lit up, glittering like diamonds. Leo tried to keep his feelings in check. He didn't have time to flirt with anyone, he had to save Camp.

"Do you happen to have a very long rope?"

After a couple minutes a very long rope made of steel fell down from the grey gloom above. Thalia motioned for the huntresses to start climbing. One by one the pack of silver coated girls pulled themselves onto the ship with the help of Leo and Piper holding onto the rope with all their might. Thalia was the last to make her way onto the beautiful agro 2. It was more spectacular then Thalia had pictured it. Leo had really out done himself on this one. She looked around viewing everything. Leo was at the front of the ship controling it with more devices then Thalia had ever seen smashed together before. Piper stood holding something in her hands,it glimmered gold and Thalia felt her throat get dry. A lump growing in it. She tried her best to swallow it. It was Jason's gold coin, the one that changed into his pure gold sword, mace, spear, or whatever he really wanted. He always had it with him. Her intense eyes staring into it, they were bloodshot. Rimmed with red from tears. She had a strong look on her face, one Thalia knew far too well.

She walked over to her and placed a caring hand on Piper's shoulder. Piper glanced up at her and they stared at each other for a moment. Neither of them speaking, Thalia dreaded what Piper's words might say and Piper was just too tired to deal with trying to come up with words.

"Is he?" Thalia asked.

Piper noticed Thalia's normal hard expression soften for a moment, one expression Piper had never seen on Thalia before. Her lips pursed as if waiting for the worst. Her eyes reminded her of Jason's. Just as brave and bright.

"Dead? I don't know." Piper tried to keep her self contained, holding back any emotions she had. She was done crying, it hurt too much. She knew Leo needed her to be strong but without Jason a part of her felt empty. She wasn't complete. Thalia sat down next to her, glancing at the coin in her hand and then pulled Piper into a warm hug. Holding Piper's shaking body. Piper let a couple tears spill down her already tear stained cheeks. After about two mintues Thalia let her go. "Jason's a strong warrior, I know you know that. He wouldn't go down without a fight." Thalia gave Piper a hopeful smile before getting up.

She slowly moved towards Leo, who was hunched over his computer. She noticed a girl she had never seen before. She was tall, farely young. Thirteen or Fourteen? She had dark skin and insane chocolate curls. She looked more tired then sad, her figure almost as if it was flicking from reality and somewhere far away. She looked at Leo with a whimsical air. As if she had known him for a long time. Her armor was blood stained and her eyes red, but not as red as Pipers. Thalia walked up to her and gave her a nod. "Um, may I speak to Leo alone?" Thalia asked. Leo turned around, his eyebrows raised as hair as they possibly could be. "Yes. Of course." the girl glanced once more at Leo, his mouthed something to her and she nodded. Then she gave Thalia a slight bow and then made her way over to Piper.

"Who's she?" Thalia asked, leaning against the desk that held the controls to the ship. Thalia had no clue how Leo understood what was going on, it was a mix of computers and other electrontic pieces. It was very much a cluttered mess. Very much like how Leo looked. His dark curls stood on end, his eyes weren't red but more glazed over with huge dark rims circling them. His face had a long cut on his cheek bone and his army jacket at blood stains on the back. She noticed his frazzled hands hovering over each control. He looked like a mad scientist who had had one to many cups of coffee.

Leo frozen for a moment came back down to earth and noticed Thalia was talking to him. To distracted by his own ship to even concider hitting on her. It had been a long few weeks, far to many for his taste and a also too much blood. He ran his fingers though his hair, not to tame it but to try to keep them busy so he didn't press a wrong button and explode the ship. "Oh, that's Hazel. She's an old family friend." his eyes didn't waver from the computer screen. Thalia found it odd, this was a completely different Leo from the last time she had seen him. He looked older more mature. He hadn't even cracked one joke since she had seen him or hit on her. It was almost like he was a different person. He had lost his humor and gained seriousness.

"Oh, okay." Thalia didn't know much about Leo's family. Jason had mentioned something about him being in the foster program and his mother dying because of Gaea. "So, how long til we get to camp?"

Leo typed something up onto the computer and pulled up the map once more. "We'll be ariving shortly, in about ten mintues. You better tell your girls to arrow up." Leo clicked out of the window, looking over at Piper and Hazel. Thalia nodded, turning to walk away but Leo stopped her. "Thalia, I'm sorry about Jason. I could have save him, I just..." Thalia looked at Leo. She saw the guilt in his brown eyes. He had always been so warm and sweet, he seemed to broken and alone. She knew a lot had happened during the quest, gods and monters liked to mess with Demi-gods heads. Warping peoples words and twisting their thoughts. She knew this well, Luke had done this to her, making her think one way. She then did something that she knew Leo would think was strange. She grabbed his arm and pulled him onto a hug. Leo froze, not sure what to do. Thalia's arms wrapped around him and she dug her face into his shoulder. He smelled like a strange mix of gasoline and tobasco sause. As well as camp fire smoke. He was warm, but not too hot. It was probably the nicest feeling in the world, she hadn't hugged anyone for months, let alone a boy. The last person she had hugged had been Jason last winter. "It's not your fault Leo." she whispered. She then let go and headed over to the huntresses which stared at her with wide eyes.

Leo stood there, awestruck. He felt a new surge of confidence run through him. "Come on guys, we've got a war to end."

**AN: So I could end it here or write more chapters or just leave it as a one-shot. Please R&R and tell me what you think! Thanks!**


	2. pierce the room like a canon ball

**AN: Thank you for all the reviews I got inspired to write another chapter because Taylor Swift's full album was leaked and her new song, Treacherous reminds me of Thalia/Leo as well as State of Grace so my story is baised off both of those songs as well as a couple other songs. I may make a fanmix and post all the songs on it on here. Anyway I hope you like Chapter Two. I forgot to mention in my last chapter that I don't have spell check on my writing program so if anything is mis-spelled then I'm really sorry. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympains, Heroes of Olympus, or anything in this fic really. If I did Thaleo would be canon. **

Leo anchored the boat over Camp, his hands gripping the wii remote in his hand. He tried to keep himself calm but he was steaming like a tea pot. It wasn't pretty. Thalia stood by her huntresses, instructing them in what to do. Piper and Hazel listened intently and nodded at Thalia. Coach Hedge kept yelling about beating up those no good Romans, swinging his club around like a mad man. Er, Satyr.

"We're right above the landing pad at the bunker!" Leo shouted back to Thalia. Thalia looked over at Leo and gave him a thumbs up, her eletric blue eyes lighting up. She grabbed her bow and notched an arrow into it. Leo loved that look on Thalia. So determend and ready to beat the shit out of whatever was attacking the thing she cared about. "Ready." she informed Leo.

Thalia looked at her huntresses, they were about to go into battle. Probably one of the worst battles they had ever fought, maybe not as bad as the battle in New York against Luk-Kronos, but still pretty bad. From what Thalia had heard the Roman's were pretty reckless. And Octavian (The Teddy Bear Ceiral Killer) from what Leo had described what pretty much insane. Though for a moment Leo's discription of him reminded her slightly of Luke, she had to shake off that feeling. Ever since she had heard of people coming back from the dead she had a glimmer of hope that Luke or her Mother might come back. She could talk to her mother, telling her all the things she never said. And also talk to Luke. He hadn't been completely bad after all. But they hadn't. They were still gone and Thalia just had to accept that and move on.

Thalia felt the boat shake for a moment under her feet, they were desending onto the platform. Thalia who was scared of heights had been trying to ignoring the over poweirng sensation to pass out from how high they were found the fear creeping up her neck. She shrivered and moved towards Leo. She leaned against the desk with all the controls for the ship and took a deep breath. "You okay Grace?" Leo managed to ask, his eyes darting from screen to screen. Thalia smirked, he had never called her Grace before. She wasn't sure how she felt about it. "Yup." she lied. The boat lerched another couple feet down and Thalia's stomach rose to her through. Her knucles gripped the edge of the desk so hard they turned white. "You sure?" Leo raised an eyebrow, eyeing her hands. She relaxed her fingers and nodded, looking down at her combat boots.

"We'll be down in just a sec." The boat dropped about thirty feet and Thalia fell to the ground, her fear taking her over. A couple of the girls rushed over to help her up but she pushed them off, pulling herself up. The boat rockly made it's way into the lanch pad. "Nice landing Valdez." Thalia remarked, taking another deep breath. She was so glad to be back on the ground. "Same to you." Leo smirked, giving Thalia one of his teasing grins. Thalia gave him a death glare, one her pattened Thalia Grace I'm going to fry you like an egg glares. Leo stopped imdently and placed the Wii Remote down.

"Hazel! Piper!" he called. They two girls scampered up to Leo, both holding weapons. Piper with her dagger and Hazel held some sort of spear. Leo cleared his throat, deciding that if they were going to invade they had to do it without getting the Roman's attention. "Hazel I need you to call Arion, ride to the edge of the forest and see what's going on. Then I need you to quickly as you can find a centar, his name is Chiron. He's almost impossible to miss, tell him that we're back from the quest and what's been going on. Try to keep on the downlow though, we don't need the roman's knowing that we're back. It could cause even more hell to break loose. And we really, really don't need that." Leo shuttered. Thalia was impressed of how leaderly Leo was being, she didn't think of him as the kind of person to take charge.

"On it." Hazel whistled and for a moment Thalia was doubting whatever Leo's plan was. But then out of nowhere a golden horse appeared out of thin air. Hazel wandered up to it and stroked it between it's ears. "Come on boy." Hazel whispred before hooking her leg over the horse and zipping off just as fast.

Leo directed his attention to Thalia now, his brown eyes glowing with empowerment and a little fear. "Thalia, I need you to get your huntresses hidden within the forest. So they can take the Roman's by surpise attack." Leo instructed. Thalia nodded, and turned to her girls. "You heard what he said." The huntresses filed off the boat into the forest. Thalia went to follow but Leo shook his head. "Nope, you're staying with Piper and I." Thalia knit her eyebrows together. "Why? What are we doing?" she asked. Leo gave her another one of his crazy grins, "We're being the bait."

Thalia laughed, "You're insane right?" she choked over her laughter. Leo shrugged, "Probably." then he jumped over the side of the boat. "Come on Grace, Pipes." Piper leaped off the boat and landed right next to Leo. Thalia stood above them, viewing them highfive. Leo glanced up at her and pulled a grin and eyebrowed. Thalia rolled her eyes and jumped and landed right next to Leo.

"Okay, so what's the real plan hot head?" Thalia asked. Piper stifled a laugh and Leo gave Thalia a well deserved eyeroll back. "Well your pack of man eating wolves are hiding out and Hazel is informing Chrion that the Argo is back home we are going to distract the Roman's away from the main part of camp. Because if they aren't in the main part of camp they can't destory it. Then when we've dragged them far enough your ladies will jump out and surpirse them. I just need you to whistle or something to announce when they should attack." Piper crossed her arms, impressed. "Nice job Leo." she gave him a smile and drew her dagger. "Not bad Valdez, okay let's go." Thalia drew her bow and lead Piper and Leo through the forest.

Thalia, Leo, and Piper moved briskly through the forest til they reached the edge where camp met it. It wasn't a pretty sight. From far away you could see the mess of the fights, a blur of Purple and Orange. From far off Thalia could still see The Big House which seemed to have taken some damage because the Roman's were packing giant cattapults at the the top of Halfblood Hill. "My Pine." Thalia whispered. Hoping her beloved tree was still okay. "We need to get them away from the cattapults." Thalia decided. Leo shook his head, "We have to get them away from camp first and then we can worry about the buildings." Leo argued. Thalia shook her head stubbornly. "Thalia, Leo's right. People are hurt." Thalia bit her lip glancing back up at her pine and then nodded. "Okay." she breathed. She kept walking as they snuck their way into the battle.

"So, what's the plan on getting their attention again?" Piper asked. Leo crept up behind her and grinned, "This." he then ran into to camp with his hands full of flame. "Chrion we're back!" he yelled at the top of his lungs. All the romans stopped and turned their heads. "Oh, sorry am I interupting something?" he asked his voice heavy with sarcasum. "Leo." Piper hissed, noticing all the Roman's raise their weapons in their hands. "I didn't know that we were having visitors, luckly I brought the food. It's Roman La Flambe, come and get it!" Leo exclaimed. Then he turned back and muttered to Piper and Thalia, "I think it's time to run." Piper gave him a glare, "Yeah, I think so." she grew her dagger and Thalia drew her bow. The Roman's raised their weapons and charged. "Oh, you wanna fight? Okay, then Flame On bitches!" Leo threw the flickering flames off his hands at the romans and took off. Thalia and Piper on his heels.

"Leo, this is the most idiotic plan that has ever been used." Thalia commented, looking back and notching an arrow into her bow. She shot it and it hit a Roman right in the gut. He fell over with the hysterical bang. Leo beamed, "I know, idiotic is my specialty." Thalia shook her head laughing. "Okay then fire boy, what's your next great plan?" Leo kept running but his face stopped to think for a moment. "I really don't know, you call your pack of chicks and they fight off the romans with us." Thalia didn't think that was the smartest idea but she didn't question it. Leo's plan had worked before. "Okay, but I'm going to stop those Roman's at the top of Halfblood Hill, if we don't they might take the golden fleece for themselves, not to mention they're hurting camp." Leo didn't like the idea of Thalia going all alone, sure she was a badass but there were at least five Roman's up there with three catapults the size of small skyscrapers. "Okay, but I'm going with you." Leo decided. Thalia shook her head, "You should stay with Piper and fight for camp, you are campers after all. I'm a big girl, I can handle it." she gave him a smile and Leo felt his heart speed up. His promise to Jason echoed in his head. "No, I can't let you go alone." Leo protested. Thalia crossed her arms and almost stopped running. "Why?" she asked. "Because, I made a promise to your brother to keep you safe and I'm not breaking it."

**AN: Okay, I've been trying to decide if I should kill Leo in this story. Don't worry, I probably won't. But someone is going to die, if so who would you guys want it to be? And should it be Frank, Annabeth, Percy, or Jason because they didn't return from the quest or someone else? I'll update again soon.**


	3. out of focus eye to eye

**AN: So here is chapter three! Red is out today, or tomorrow but it's almost tomorrow so whatever. A lot of the songs have given me the insperation for this fic, The acoustic version of 'State of Grace' and it's so beautiful when you read this fic if you put it on it then you'll get the feeling I have when I wrote this fic. Anyway, sorry for my rambling you want the story.**

**Disclaimer: once again I do not own anything. **

Thalia and Leo broke off from Piper. Leo felt bad leaving Piper to fight off a mob of angry Roman's but Piper said she could handle it. Thalia led Leo through the forest the words Leo had said rang through her mind.

"Jason really said that?" she asked, slowly down so she was at the same pace as Leo. Leo nodded. "Before Gaea claimed him as one of her 'pawns' he turned to me and asked me to keep you safe, and make sure nothing happened to you." Thalia bit her lip. She had always thought she needed to protect Jason, seeing he was her younger brother, not the other way around. "He knows I can handle myself right? He is my younger brother, he shouldn't have to do all those life risking decitions, it should be me. He isn't the only kid of Zeus, he deserves to live and have less stress in his life. He shouldn't have had to grow up so fast and deal with all the prophecy stuff. I was always the one who chose the hard stuff, had to be the hero." Thalia spoke, her voice on the verge of breaking. Leo didn't know what to do, he had only seen Thalia get deep and emotional once. When he had first met her, even then she had carried herself strong and unbreakable.

They both stayed farely silent as they crept closer towards halfblood hill. Leo suddently blurt out, "You know your brother isn't that three year old you used to know. He can take care of himself, he is a hero and he didn't have the choice. Unlike you cowarding away instead of stepping up to accept the role of a hero." Thalia astoundedly turned her head, and Leo automatically regreted the words that had spilled from his mouth. Feeling more dumb than ever before.

"What did you just say?" Thalia raised an eyebrow, clearly pissed off.

"I... Uh..." Leo froze, his mind going into lock down. Seeing Thalia turn from her normally beautiful scary self to a fierce wolf like girl. Her electirc blue eyes glowing outrage. "Did you just call me a coward?" Leo shook his head, hoping to the gods Thalia wasn't going to shoot his head off, which she looked like she was about to do. Her fingers ran across her bow, etching out the curves. He felt his heart leap into his throat, beating with the sound of a drum. He swallowed hard and managed to try to fix the mess he had just created. "Sorry, that was uncalled for. I know you aren't a coward. Sometimes I just explode." Leo cursed his father for his social skills, which were zero.

Thalia turned away, she was clearly not going to accept Leo's apology that easily. Leo felt like crawling into a corner and never coming out. He looked at Thalia trying to read her emotions, but Leo wasn't good with reading people. People weren't as easy as machines. You can't open them up and know everything that you need to know. They don't come with a manual on how to make them work well and you can't just replace emotions with new ones as quick as you can change a part on a car. Thalia was a complicated person, much more complicated then anyone he had ever met. Even himself. There was so much more to her than what you could see on the outside. But he couldn't open her up and know all her memories and her past.

Thalia's eyes flicked towards him and she noticed his deep brown eyes looking lost. She took a deep breath. She knew deep down Leo was right, she was a coward. She hid from everything, putting up these walls of pretend strength and power. When she was as broken as a person could get. Thalia knew Leo's brain worked in a different way then most people did, he tried to connect everything with machines to try to have things make sense to him. He wanted to fix everything. And Thalia knew there was no way Leo could ever fix everything. Expecially her.

"You know, you are right. I am a coward. I try my best to deny it but I can't. I pretend nothing bothers me, but I run from all my problems. I joined the huntresses to stop myself from becoming the prophet and because if I did, I wouldn't have to go back and pick up all the pieces, I wouldn't have to deal with all the emotions and things in my past. I could start over and pretend that nothing was wrong instead of having the courage to deal with it." Thalia wavered, her eyes trailing from Leo.

Leo felt weird standing in front of the brave, badass, amazing Thalia Grace and listening to her ramble about herself. It wasn't something that happened everyday. "Oh." was all Leo managed to say.

They finaly reached Halfblood hill, Thalia pushed Leo back against one of the trees and pressed a finger to her lips. Leo glanced down her Thalia's hand pressed against his chest as he leaned against the tree next to hers. "We need a distraction." Thalia knit her eyebrows together, thinking. Leo scanned around, around six Roman Demigods stood around the catapults. The kept arming them with heavy metal balls lit with greek fire. Leo wondered how they got their hands on so much greek fire. He then thought, 'fire'. He tapped Thalia on the shoulder and she whipped her head around. "Give me an arrow." Leo demanded. Thalia let out a slight chuckle, she didn't know Leo's archery ablities but she guessed they weren't as good as hers. "Really Leo? Can you shoot that far?" she raised an eyebrow is disbelief.

Leo laughed, "No, not for that. Just give me an arrow." Thalia plucked an arrow from her arrow holder (I know that's not the right term) and handed it to Leo. She gave his a puzzled look. Leo snapped his fingers and a small flame flicked from his finger tips. He pinched the arrow's point and it lit like a candle. He offered it back to Thalia. Her mind clicked on his idea. "Clever Hot Head." she commented and notched the arrow into her bow. She pulled the string back and let go. It pieced the air like a shooting star, flying through the sky and then landing a couple hundered feet away, passed the catapults. The roman's flustered looked at each other before heading over to check it out, leaving only three Roman's to control the catapults.

"Come on." Thalia snaked her way up the hill, motioning her head for Leo to follow. He stumbled after her, standing farely close to her. Before the reached the top of the hill Thalia turned to Leo. Her eyes locked with his. "Leo, don't do anything to rash. Because if Jason is alive and I let you die. Despite your promise, I wouldn't be able to deal with. The world is better with you in it. There aren't a lot of people like you." Thalia looked away, rubbing her thumb against her wrist. Leo could have sworn her cheeks had turned slightly pink.

Thalia then went up a few more steps so she almost stood at the top of the hill.

"Thalia," Leo said.

Thalia turned, "Yeah?" she asked.

Leo felt his stomache do a flip. Was he really going to do this? She was a hunteress. There was no way. But if she died, he might never get the chance. "Thalia, I-" he stuttered. Thalia arched an eyebrow, waiting for him to answer.

"I-" right before he was about to spill everything flaming arrow flew back at Leo, landing at his feet. Greek fire glowed bright green, almost mocking him. The last head of the Hephestus had died from greek fire.

"I think it's time to kick their ass." he grabbed a hammer from his tool belt and look at Thalia she gave him a reassuring smile and they headed up the hill.

**AN: Okay, I'll update again soon. I'll try to post an chapter every 1-3 days if I can. Please R&R!**


End file.
